Project Description: This research program aims to develop new catalysts for the efficient formation of carbon-carbon double bonds and carbon-nitrogen single bonds. The research proposed for the Mentored K99 Phase will be carried out over one to two years with Professor Robert H. Grubbs and will involve the discovery of new ruthenium-based olefin metathesis catalysts. Efforts will focus on ring-closing and cross metathesis reactions of sterically demanding olefins, and other substrates that are challenging for other commercially available catalyst systems. The Independent ROD Phase will focus on the discovery of transition metal complexes that can promote the formation of carbon-nitrogen single bonds via C-H activation processes. Realization of the proposed goals will allow rapid introduction of nitrogen atoms at otherwise unreactive carbon-hydrogen bonds. The proposed catalyst systems are also readily adapted for the development of asymmetric processes. Since the asymmetric synthesis of nitrogen-containing products plays an important role in medicinal and pharmaceutical chemistry, this contribution will ultimately facilitate the discovery of compounds for the treatment of human illnesses. Project Relevance: The discovery of molecules that can be used for the treatment and prevention of human diseases is enabled by continued efforts of synthetic chemists to find new and improved ways of constructing molecules. Improving the technology by which these biologically relevant molecules can be prepared accelerates the drug discovery process, which ultimately aids the public health.